Samwise's Guest
by echobaby
Summary: A young Sam and Rosie play together, but not the way Mama wants.


**A/N: I was babysitting a couple four year olds a few weeks ago. They had never met before, and I quite enjoyed watching them play together. A lot of the interaction in this is based off of what Jen and Alex did upon meeting each other. I wish I owned Lord of the Rings, but I don't. It all belongs to Tolkien. **

**_

* * *

_**

Samwise sat on the floor of his bedroom, running his little pony and cart across the floor. He could hear the bustle of his sister's birthday party down the hall. He was not allowed to attend the party, for reasons he did not understand.

"Im'a be four soon," he said to himself and his toys. "Then I can be allowed to go."

And so sat Samwise, in silence for a while, until Mama entered the room. She had with her a little girl with light brown curls.

"Sam," she said. "This is Rosie. You remember her, don't you? Good lad! Now, I want you to play nicely with her." With that, Mama left the room to attend to the other young hobbits that were in her care for the afternoon. Neither of the hobbit children had the slightest interest in that now.

Samwise stood there, just looking at Rosie. She had on a silk party dress, and there was a matching pink bow in her hair. He had no memory of the little lass, but thought she looked nice enough. He hopped towards her, and reached her in three bounces.

"Hullo!" he said, cheerfully.

Rosie said nothing, only stood, swaying back and forth, seeming to have little interest in Sam, but suddenly, she too blurted out,

"Hullo!"

Samwise's eyes shone with delight. He smiled and let out an excited squeal and jumped up and down. Both he and Rosie knew that neither his jumping, nor the squeal had any meaning. It was simply a way to show he was excited about the party that was taking place just down the hall. Rosie smiled broadly and watched as Sam quickly went back to his pony and cart. She looked about the room until she found something of interest to her. She found it on Samwise's bed; a little stuffed animal; a puppy that looked like it had been well loved.

"That's Digs. You can play wif him if you want," Sam said, briefly looking up from his cart. It apparently was not running exactly the way it was supposed to.

"Alright," Rosie said, then scanned the room for a place to play with the soft toy. She crawled under the table next to the bed, and contentedly cuddled the puppy.

They were both quite content with their toys, but they kept looking up, and smiling at one another.

A moment later, Mama came back into the room, and was very displeased with what she saw.

"Sam, you naughty lad! What's all this? Poor little Rosie, all by herself under the table."

"She's not by herself, Mama."

"I told you to play with her," she scolded. Samwise stood to plead his case.

"But Mama, I _am _playing wif her," he simply stated.

Mama paid him no attention. "Now, I suppose I'll have to take Rosie back to her mama. And after all your fussing, and asking for Miss Rosie to come play with you."

"I—I never asked to play wif her! I hate her!"

Rosie calmly came from under the table and placed the puppy back on the bed. "He is naughty, isn't he?" she said.

Samwise was angry now. He didn't like being called naughty, and certainly not by a little girl. He ran over to her and yanked on her hair. She screamed and kicked him. He pinched her arm, and she hit him on the head.

"Sam! Rosie! Stop it, stop it at once!" Mama scooped Rosie up in her arms.

Samwise watched in dismay as Mama carried Rosie from the room, then threw back his head and sobbed. He picked up his pony and cart and threw it at the wall. He ran around his room, throwing a royal fit until he tripped and fell. He sat up, and cried some more. He was feeling a very complex variety of emotions, poor lad. He remained this way until the door opened again. He expected to see Mama, and set his face in the angriest expression he could. Instead of Mama, it was Rosie. She had a very self-satisfied look on her face, as if she had just done something very clever.

"Sam, I came back," she nearly whispered.

He did not smile, but he went and picked up his pony and cart, as well as his stuffed puppy. He handed her the stuffed toy as an apology, and she took it. Crawling under the table once again, she started all over. Sam looked at his pony.

"Its leg is all bended wrong because i throwed it. Im'a ask Da to fix it later."

Rosie glanced at him, but went back to the puppy rather quickly. After a moment, both children gave a huge sigh of contentment, as if they were both perfectly happy.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think??? Please review!!!**


End file.
